


Breakfast In Bed

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Breakfast In Bed  
> Pairing: TonyDiNozzo/Tim McGee  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: The morning after their first night together.  
> Notes: Written for ncis_drabble on LiveJournal for Special Challenge #002 which was to write a dialogue only fic.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of CBS and its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

“Morning, Tony.”

“McGee, I mean Tim. Sorry, force of habit.”

“Apology accepted. Do you want breakfast?"

“Yes please. Need help?”

“No, shouldn’t take long. Stay here. I’ll bring it in when it’s ready.”

“Why are you smiling Tim?”

“Why are you?”

~

“Thanks for that. You’re a good cook."

“Hard to go wrong with scrambled egg but thanks."

“I’m sorry about the coffee spillage.”

“It’s fine, bedclothes can be washed. I’m just relieved that no delicate body parts were damaged during breakfast.”

“My delicate parts are just fine Tim, thankfully. It would have been one hell of a story to tell at work but I’ll just have to be more careful next time.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah next time. Take that nervous look off your face.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t know. Last night was kind of out of the blue. I mean we haven’t had the talk yet.”

“Aren’t we having it now?”

“I guess. I’d certainly like a next time, Tony.”

“How about right now?”

“On my unmade bed?”

“There’s a perfectly good couch over there.”

“Not just a pretty face. Condoms?”

“Pants pocket on your floor.”

“Back in a minute.”

~

“Yeah, Tim, just there.”

“So close.”

“God that was good.”


End file.
